Leur fin (OS post 6x07)
by Calypsoh
Summary: Les bureaux se vident, les dossiers sont emportés, les chaises sont délaissées. Comment notre team vit-elle cette page décisive qui se tourne définitivement ? SPOILERS 6x07.


Hello mes amis et amies!

Aujourd'hui je ferai simple...et dans la nouveauté. Je vous livre un tout petit OS fraichement sorti de mon esprit: court, direct et bien éloigné de Jane et Lisbon cette fois.

Je vous propose, une fois n'est pas coutume, de nous intéresser aux émotions de ceux qui entourent le célèbre duo. La fin du 6x07 (enfin, la presque fin) m'a fait mal au cœur car elle marque la fin d'une époque...

Et là où tout le monde écrit sur la tasse de Jane, je préfère vous livrer la perte que les trois autres éprouvent aussi...

Juste un petit hommage à cette équipe qui nous aura fait rire, pleurer, vibrer pendant 6 saisons..

Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ce format et ce contenu différents vous plairont tout de même. Je vous embrasse.

**SPOILER ****6x07** (mais pas du tout de la suite...enfin, pour ce qu'on en sait?)

Enormes merci à ceux et celles qui ont commenté mon précédent texte « _Crossing red line_ », dans l'ensemble vous avez aimé voir Lisbon mettre un peu les points sur les « ii». Par contre en général, une OS n'a pas de suite, ce n'est qu'un chapitre donc...désolée pour la fin ouverte, c'était volontaire, hihi!biz

**Catlaur** : ça c'est sûr Heller est loin de nous avoir procuré une telle mise au point entre Jane et Lisbon dans le 6x07. On la retrouve toute soumise et ça m'a dérangé. J'aurais vraiment aimé voir une Térésa plus fâchée, plus dure. Merci à toi d'avoir commenté.

**marionNCISlove** : eh non pas de suite, c'est le principe d'une OS, hihihi. Par contre merci, de ton commentaire. A très vite.

**Sssssy** : merci infiniment pour ton adorable comm, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé notre Lisbon dur à cuir ! Oui la team est importante pour moi, tu vas le voir (peut-être) dans ce nouveau texte ! Merci et grobiz.

**XTheauthorthatneverwasX** (ouf, quel pseudo, hihi) : Oui Jane l'a bien mérité, on est d'accord ! Heller n'a pas été de cet avis. Pas de suite mais un nouveau texte. Merci de ton com super gentil.

**Jaskett4Eva** : chère lectrice avide, pas de suite mais un nv texte, le compromis te va, hihi ? Merci en tout cas.

**ElisemCaskettt et justikiki** : revoilà votre pseudo marrant ! Merci les « copines »…et oui je suis une méchante avec le pauvre Janounet...mais il l'a quand même un peu cherché, hihi. Biz

**Alysemment** : oh que c'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de me commenter, c'est adorable ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau texte. Biz

**Caro94** : coucou ! Grande fan de Heller, j'étais toujours impressionnée par sa culture et sa conception des épisodes (la série Rome est un bijou), mais là je trouve qu'il sous-exploite vraiment Lisbon (le 6x07 m'a laissée perplexe). Enfin comme je dis tjs « in Heller we trust ». Je suis contente que tu aimes, et j'espère que tu continueras à me lire.

**Guest 1** : désolé pour le cœur brisé…hihi ! Je suis ravie de ton enthousiasme. A très vite.

**Chou05 : **sombre oui mais ça fait du bien d'exorciser un peu la rancœur qu'on accumule contre le blondinet, hihi. Merci.

**Guest 2 : ** c'est vrai, poster un texte anti « _jisbonien_ » dans un monde qui ne jure que par ce couple, c'est kamikaze. Haha, mais j'ai survécu. Mes fic une « partie de ton paradis dans monde d'étude », wahou, c'est adorable. MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIII biz

**DSPallas : **Cho comme l'anti-Jane, c'est ça et en même temps ils se comprennent vraiment. Oui, Lisbon pardonne tout, un peu trop à facilement à mon goût d'ailleurs. Merci de ton soutien Biz

**Elerin** : te revoilà et c'est un plaisir ! eh non Heller n'a pas suivi cette voie dans le 6x07, c'est un peu dommage. Tant pis, l'écriture est là pour ça ! merci de ton comm et à très vite.

Biz à tous.

**Leur fin. (OS 6x07)**

Ahuri, il regardait ces inconnus aux têtes antipathiques s'immiscer dans leur quotidien et le chambouler pour de bon. Comment cela pouvait-il se produire ? Non, il ne fallait pas céder à la panique. Ce n'était pas la première fois que leur équipe essuyait une tempête de ce genre : combien de fois avaient-ils été mis à pieds, menacés ? Et pourtant ils étaient toujours revenus malgré tout.

Il regarda un agent du FBI à la mine patibulaire embarquer ses dossiers et tout ramasser à la va-vite dans un carton. Il s'empara même de son T-Rex en plastique, cadeau surprenant de Jane...non mais quelle idée ?

« **_Hey_ **? s'insurgea alors le grand brun en désignant le petit jouet. _Vous êtes vraiment obligés de prendre ça ? C'est à moi…_

- _Désolé, les ordres sont clairs, on embarque tout_ ! lui répondit l'énergumène de son ton neutre.

_- Bien sûr, au cas où j'aurais dissimulé John le Rouge à l'intérieur, abruti_ ! »

La colère montait peu à peu en lui : il était avec ses compagnons peut-être les rares flics intègres de cette bâtisse et ils se voyaient traiter comme des ripoux.

Les agents du FBI ne laissèrent sur son bureau que les photographies de son fils et de son mariage avec la femme de sa vie rien d'autre. Même les pots à crayons avaient disparu…

Ce fut alors que Rigsby se prit la vérité en pleine figure : le CBI, ces bureaux si rassurants dans lesquels il se sentait si bien, lui fermaient les portes. Cet endroit où il avait rencontré son épouse tant aimée, où il avait collaboré avec son meilleur ami, où il avait travaillé sous les ordres d'une supérieure si respectée, où il avait ri des tours de magie du mentaliste…cet endroit lui était définitivement fermé, et il devrait apprendre à vivre sans.

**CBI CBI CBI CBI CBI**

Bouillonnante de rage, elle observait ces inconnus envahir son espace privé. Debout, elle assistait impuissante à ce carnage qui aurait bien des conséquences, toutes plus dramatiques les unes que les autres. Elle observa un agent lui arracher des mains la grande carte qu'elle étudiait en compagnie de sa supérieure tandis qu'un autre mettait à sac son bureau. Non pas qu'elle risquait de perdre quelque chose d'important, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne laissait plus rien de personnel dans ce meuble de travail. Mais elle n'aimait pas voir tant d'efforts réduits à néant. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas encore terminé de taper son rapport concernant la perquisition dans le coffre de Bertram, aussi n'avait-elle pas encore eu le temps de mentionner par écrit l'existence de la mystérieuse clé USB au contenu crypté. Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa veste pendue au dossier de sa chaise de bureau et dans la poche de laquelle se trouvait le précieux indice. Feignant de râler contre celui qui embarquait tous ses documents, elle se rapprocha et s'empara comme si de rien n'était de son vêtement et l'enfila, faisant ainsi mine de vouloir s'en aller. Il ne lui resterait pas grand-chose comme base de travail mais au moins pourrait-elle en toute discrétion continuer ses analyses du fichier informatique. Car, non, elle refusait d'abandonner…

La jeune femme se retourna vivement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit étrange : elle nota que l'agent du FBI venait de renverser la belle orchidée qu'elle avait sur son bureau, cadeau de son tendre époux. Elle y vit un symbole : on les attaquait chez eux, dans leur sphère rassurante que représentait paradoxalement cet open-space.

_« Non, mais faîtes attention _! s'écria-t-elle, fâchée en voyant sa jolie plante malmenée. _Bande de sauvages !_

_- Désolé, mais je vous prie de rester en dehors de cela_ » lui répondit ledit agent d'un ton froid.

La jeune femme comprit alors qu'il ne servait à rien de se rebeller, pour l'instant ils n'avaient plus la situation entre les mains. Dépitée, elle s'éloigna, prête à rejoindre Rigsby qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Ce fut alors qu'elle éprouva le besoin de se retourner, comme si elle pressentait qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'elle verrait ces lieux si chargés d'histoire.

Grace demeura un instant immobile, le regard posé sur ces bureaux où elle était entrée huit ans plus tôt, jeune recrue fraichement diplômée. Elle s'était immédiatement sentie à l'aise ici, et ce en grande partie grâce à l'équipe à laquelle elle avait été affectée. Elle y avait souffert également elle avait été prise une fois en otage, elle avait vu des familles endeuillées, elle avait un jour repoussé par peur celui qu'elle aimait indéniablement et qu'elle avait la chance de retrouver, elle avait dû vider ses affaires (déjà) au lendemain du jour où elle avait tué son fiancé…mais, pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais aussi heureuse professionnellement qu'en ces lieux rassurants. Cet endroit lui était aujourd'hui définitivement fermé, et elle devrait apprendre à vivre sans.

**CBI CBI CBI CBI CBI**

Imperturbable, il regardait les équipes de « choc » venir accomplir la plus stupide des démarches : au moment où le plus grand des tueurs en série était en cavale et nécessitait toutes les forces policières opérationnelles, les génies de l'administration et de la politique décidaient de mettre hors course les seuls qui seraient capables de fournir un travail compétent. A sa façon, l'agent stoïque avait manifesté son refus de collaborer et sa vive désapprobation en demeurant le seul à ne pas se lever de son siège à la demande injonctive de ce mystérieux agent Dennis Abott.

Il n'était pas réputé pour son élocution mais en ne prononçant aucun mot il parvenait bien souvent à déstabiliser encore plus ses adversaires. Aussi quand s'approcha de lui le chef des opérations demeura-t-il immobile et obtint ainsi un timide « _s'il vous plait_ » bien humiliant pour le nouveau chef qui voulait faire preuve de vive autorité.

Puis il fut bien contraint de céder à son tour, voyant qu'une quelconque résistance finirait de ruiner sa carrière. Aussi, consentit-il enfin à se lever et à laisser un jeune agent un peu impressionné s'emparer de tous ses dossiers. Il regarda, impuissant les bureaux se vider de tout contenu, les tables débarrassées de tout document, les ordinateurs débranchés et embarqués. Il jeta un regard à ses collègues tout aussi dépités et décida à son tour de quitter cet endroit maudit.

Au moment où s'apprêtait à franchir les portes vitrées, il tomba sur deux agents en tenue et Abbott qui stoppèrent sa progression.

_« Agent Cho, votre arme et votre badge_, lui fit l'agent afro-américain.

- _Si vous voulez me relever de mes fonctions, vous devrez prouver que j'ai failli à mon devoir ou que j'ai commis quelconque crime_, répondit-il, nullement impressionné.

- _Je peux vous assurer que votre dossier sera l'un des premiers épluchés, et j'espère que votre intégrité légendaire sera avérée car en toute franchise, vous nous intéressez agent Cho ! _

_- Qui nous ?_

_- Le FBI…mais nous aurons, je l'espère, l'occasion d'en reparler une fois toute cette affaire finie_. » conclut Abott qui tendit la main pour récupérer les objets demandés.

Kimball ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion et, malgré lui, fut contraint d'obéir. Il remit donc son arme et son badge.

« _Vous faites une énorme erreur_… » dit-il sobrement avant de s'éloigner.

En partant, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière les grandes baies vitrées et aperçut que les hommes enlevaient également le canapé de Jane, et, étrangement, ce geste le dérangea bien plus que l'embarquement de ses propres affaires.

Ce fut alors que Cho comprit : il s'agissait ici de la fin d'une époque, son temps au CBI était définitivement révolu. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne reviendrait jamais dans ces locaux, quand bien même son équipe et lui parviendraient à mettre un terme à ce chaos. Il n'était pas sentimentaliste, il se remettrait de cette perte, mais ce qui lui pesait davantage était que sans CBI, il perdait également ses collaborateurs de travail, cette équipe qu'il affectionnait tant. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils fussent tous les quatre réintégrés au même endroit, ce qui signifiait la fin de ce travail collectif qui comptait beaucoup pour l'agent asiatique. Inévitablement, une page de leur vie se tournait. Cet endroit lui était aujourd'hui définitivement fermé, et il devrait apprendre à vivre sans.

**Fin**.


End file.
